darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
873
In a dream, Charity realizes that Quentin is really Count Petofi. Synopsis : Night at Collinwood at the turn of the century, and this night promises new threats for those who would correct the injustices. For Count Petofi, his mind now in Quentin's body, has entered the I-Ching trance in an effort to get to the year 1969. With his goal in sight, Beth disrupts the I-Ching trance Quentin (Petofi) is using to travel through time, returning him to 1897. Beth tells him that the portrait of Quentin is missing. Barnabas tells Kitty that she is the reincarnation of Josette. Kitty goes to Petofi (Quentin) to find out who she really is. In a dream Charity realizes that Quentin is really Petofi. Quentin (Petofi) demands that Barnabas return the portrait of Quentin; Barnabas denies knowing where it is. Quentin (Petofi) threatens to turn Barnabas back into a vampire, however when he uses the Hand, it has no effect. The powers of the Hand are transferred to Petofi (Quentin), who uses the Hand to let Kitty realize that she is Josette. Memorable quotes : Petofi (in Quentin's body): You brought me back! : Beth: The portrait - your picture! It's gone! It's not in the suitcase! ---- : Petofi (in Quentin's body): I have seen the future; and I must return there to stay! ---- : Petofi (in Quentin's body, to Charity): Well, I find you charming...and exquisitely dangerous! ---- : Barnabas (to Kitty): I believe you are the reincarnation of Josette Du Pres. ---- : Petofi (in Quentin's body): Why don't we quit denying the truth to each another, and come out and admit that we are enemies? : Barnabas: if you wish...Count Petofi. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * David Selby as Quentin Collins / Andreas Petofi * Nancy Barrett as Charity Trask / Pansy Faye * Thayer David as Andreas Petofi / Quentin Collins * Terry Crawford as Beth Chavez * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Kitty Soames / Maggie Evans Background information and notes Production * This episode features a specially recorded version of I Wanna Dance With You, featuring vocals by Nancy Barrett and David Selby, as part of a psychedelic dream sequence. Story * DREAM SEQUENCE: Charity realizes that Quentin is really Count Petofi. * TIMELINE: Day 333 begins, and will end in 882. 12am: Quentin and Barnabas in the drawing room. * The fact that Petofi-Quentin is still wearing his 1897 clothes when he gets to 1969 suggests that his plan to escape to the future wouldn't have worked even if Beth hadn't disturbed him. When Barnabas woke up in the past in 702, he was wearing his 18th Century clothing because he had a body to inhabit. However, when Julia came to 1897 in 837, she was wearing her own clothes because only her Astral body came. If Petofi's plan had worked, he should have been wearing the modern clothes Beth saw Quentin wearing in her vision in 849. Bloopers and continuity errors * As Petofi (in Quentin's body) and Pansy end their "I Wanna Dance With You" dance number, a boom mic peeks into the frame. * Kathryn Leigh Scott muffs her line to Quentin (in Petofi's body), "Please, what will you call it...what will it cost you to do it?" * When Barnabas reveals he knows Quentin is Petofi, Petofi calls him "...an extraordinary clever man." He should have said "extraordinarily". think he might have meant, "an extraordinary, clever man." -- that Barnabas is both clever and extraordinary. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 873 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 873 - The Violent Majority The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 873 Category:Dark Shadows episodes